USS Ares (NCC-7968)
The USS Ares (NCC-7968) is a Federation starship serving the Federation and Starfleet under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor, and fought in the brutal Dominion War and then fought in the Second Federation-Cardassian War and the Borg Invasion of 2381. (Star Trek: Ares) Ship's motto Construction history Keel laydown Construction began on the USS Ares in the late 2360s at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards along with her sister-ships, USS Intrepid, USS Bellerophon and USS Pathfinder, under the direction of Admiral Patterson Yorktown was the second ship of the class built after the Intrepid herself, and in early 2371, Ares was launched, and command was handed over to Captain William Telford . Following the launching ceremony, Captain William Telford took Ares on a shakedown cruise to the area bordering the Demilitarized Zone. During the voyage, the starship's bio-neural gel packs malfunctioned and left Yorktown stranded in space. The , under Robert DeSoto, rushed to Yorktown's aid, and she was towed back to Utopia Planitia for repairs. Service history Dominion War Poison Chalice After the Dominion War the crew of the USS Ares is ordered with heading to Cardassia to deliver medical and engineering supplies to help the people recover, while on route the Ares rescued a Bajoran freighter and then had no choice but to destroyed because it was armed with protomatter. When they get to Cardassia they sent the transport vessels to the surface and while the crew was waiting they discovered that the Cardassians are rebuilding their fleets behind the Federation Alliance and they barely got out of Cardassian space in one piece. Times While just cruising at warp speed the Ares and her crew encounter a temporal rift that sends the ship and crew to the 23rd century 2267 where they encountered the crew of the USS Valiant and other older Federation Starship ad helped them defend a Federation colony against a Suclon Armada that was in waves of 6. Although the Ares lost shields and later their driver coil assembly they were able to fight off the armada with the help of the Valiant, Exeter, Saladin, Challenger, and Enterprise and her reinforcements that came later on. They were able to return to the 24th century to a Starfleet, Klingon, and Vulcan search party and was towed to Starbase two-one-one for repairs. Death of a Neutron Star Ghost of a Chance What Judgement May Come Command Performance If the Star Should Appear Pria Cardassian Encounter Majority Rules Into the Fold Crew manifest Senior staff *'Commanding officers' **Captain William Telford (2371-2373) **Captain Marcia Taylor (2373-present) *'Executive officers' **Commander Marcia Taylor (2371-2373) **Commander John Martin (2373-present) *'Second officer/Science officer' **Lieutenant T'Mir (2372-present) *'Chief strategic operations officer' **Lieutenant Commander/Commander Audrey Hunter(2376-present) *'Chief engineers' **Lieutenant Commander Steve Erickson (2371-2375) **Lieutenant Junior Grade Sean Kelby (2376) **Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson (2376-present) *'Assistant chief engineer' **Lieutenant Sean Kelby (2376-present) *'Chief of security/Tactical officer' **Lieutenant Wesley Crusher (2371-present) *'Chief operations officer' **Lieutenant Sito Jaxa (2372-present) *'Chief conn officer' **Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Kara Carlson (2371-present) *'Chief medical officer' **Doctor Steven Carlson (2371-present) Technology information Notes The Ares was designed to hold up to 200 crewmembers and was 344.5 meters in length. As of her return home, she was one of the fleet's most powerful and fastest vessels. The ship's folding nacelles allow warp drive without the damaging the space continuum and for short amounts of time can reach warp 9.975. Some of the modification made to the vessel included power relays on some decks using Borg technology while the EPS system and backup made use of Enaran power conservation technologies. Deckplan Deck 1 *main bridge *captain's ready room *conference lounge Deck 2 *mess hall *captain's dining room (converted to galley) Deck 3 *crew quarters *captain's quarters Deck 4 *cargo bay 2 starboard *Crew quarters *Transporter rooms 1 and 2 *Hazard Ops Deck 5 *Sickbay *Medical lab Deck 6 *Holodeck 2 *Crew quarters Deck 7 *Brig Deck 8 *Astrometrics (built 2374) *Cargo Bay 2 Deck 9 *Crew quarters *Shuttle Hangar Deck 10 *Shuttle Hangar Deck 11 *Main Engineering Deck 12 *Command Console *Secondary command processors *Life support systems Deck 14 *Stasis chamber Deck 15 *Plasma relay room Shuttlecraft *12 Type 9 shuttlecraft *3 worker bees